Mai Ravu
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Prologue to Perfection. Aiko Smurfette and Gutsy Smurf have been dating for years. Gutsy wants to ask Aiko to marry him. Will she say yes? And if she does, what sorts of hectic surprises await? But most importantly, can Aiko and Gutsy make their lives work even with the horrors of Aiko's past life? Chisette is the property of SmurfyFriend. Aiko is mine.


**Allo, Smurffriends!**

**YinYang is back with her latest tidbit.**

**Not _Perfection_, unfortunately.**

**But it's, like, a Perfection prologue, so that's good, right?**

**No?**

**Okay then.**

**But I got this smurfy idea today, and I'm gonna right it! So either be annoyed or excited by that.**

**Anyway, anyone who read _Perfection_, Gutsy and Aiko are married! Yay! (FINALLY.(Because I have, like, their whole lives planned out for them. Actually, like, thirty-six lives. XD)) And I wanna write about how that came to be.**

**Because I am a dork.**

**With no life.**

**We'll skip that part.**

**CHISETTE SMURFETTE BELONGS EXCLUSIVELY TO SMURFYFRIEND/DRAGONMASTRCRASHROKZ. I OWN HER IN NO WAY.**

**AIKO SMURFETTE IS ENTIRELY MY PROPERTY AND I DO NOT WANT ANYONE USING HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

**THE SMURFS BELONG TO PIERRE CULLIFORD, WHO IS MOSTLY KNOWN AS PEYO.**

**Here is the latest story:**

* * *

_Mai Ravu_

* * *

Gutsy glanced anxiously at Aiko. She lay next to him, cuddled at his side, a small smile on her face as they sat in the tree, enjoying each other's company. Her beautiful hair swirled at her shoulders in the breeze and she smirked as she closed her eyes and pressed herself even closer to Gutsy.

This was right. No, this wasn't just_ right_. This was _perfect_. Aiko murmured softly, her voice laced with delicate Japanese. "_Mai ravu_," she crooned quietly, playing with his rebellious russet mane. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her fingers curled in his hair and the soft voice that whispered sugar-laced sentences, tiny promises mixed with small hopes and wonderful dreams.

"_Itsumo, soshite itsu made mo watashi no kokoro to tamashī de_," Aiko murmured softly. Gutsy smiled a little nervously at the words. _Forever and always in my heart and soul_. It wasn't the sentiment, the promise that worried him. It was more the surprise he had with him. If she didn't accept this, then...what would those words mean? Would she still want this relationship? Would she stop cooing the beautiful words in his ears, stop promising her love for him?

"We...we 'ave ta get ta dinner, love," he murmured. This was it.. The second they got on solid ground.

"Mmm. Sometimes I wish we didn't have to," Aiko murmured softly. "Sometimes I wish you and I could just close our eyes and forget the rest of the world existed, and that we could just lie here together and be happy." She nuzzled his face gently. Gutsy sighed slightly. Was he about to ruin everything?

"Ah do, too, love," he murmured truthfully. "Bu' we can' miss supper. C'mon." He slowly helped her down from the sycamore they were settled in and then looked around. The sun was setting, and dusk was falling...he felt his throat close up. This was going to be very, very, _very_ difficult. "Don' be a coward," he growled to himself.

Aiko was heading back. He caught he wrist, then blushed in embarrassment. "Uh-Aiko, love, Ah wanted ta...ta ask yeh somethin'..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"Alright, _ravu_. What do you need?" She smiled at him, warm and inviting. He looked at those normally cold, hard eyes...but with him, when they were alone, together, they were like...like melted ice, in a way. It was so strange, and mysterious...and he loved it.

"Ah...Ah...well, Ah..." he trembled, feeling his speech begin to slur and his accent begin to get in the way.

"Calm down, _ravu_," Aiko laughed. "Just smurf it out. You can tell me anything, remember?"

Gutsy felt his whole body release itself from its tensed nature. That was true. And she was so kind, so happy-looking. She smiled warmly. "Go on," she urged him gently.

He bit his lip. He could do this. He _had_ to do this.

"Uh-Aiko, love, Ah wan' ya ta know, this is entirely up ta yeh...and Ah don' wan' yeh ta do anythin' yer not sure 'bout," Gutsy told her quickly, catching her face in his hands.

Aiko blinked. Then she smiled slightly. "Gutsy, I know all this already," she told him in a teasing tone. "Just smurf out with it, alright, love?"

"A-alright." Gutsy was shaking slightly from nerves. He slowly reached into his sporran and grabbed the tiny box. Then he cautiously got down on one knee before Aiko. "Ah...Aiko, Ah love yeh...Ah love yeh more than anythin' else in the worl'...yer the mos' impor'an' thin' in me life, an'... an' Ah wan' ta spend the res' of me life wit' yeh...Ah wanna spend ferever wit' yeh by my side, and Ah wan' yeh ta be mine. Ah wan' ta be _yers_... Aiko Smurfette, will yeh...will yeh marry me?"

He held out the open box with the ring inside. The large sapphire gleamed brightly, and the tinier rubies around it sparked slightly in the dimming light. The silver of the ring gleamed. He stared into Aiko's face.

She looked shocked; momentarily stunned. She held one hand to her mouth. Her eyes darted from the ring, to Gutsy, then back again. He saw a moment of hesitence, of uncertainty in the ice eyes, but then-

"Of course...of course I'll marry you, Gutsy Smurf!" She tackled him into a hug, and he gasped slightly in surprise.

"Yeh...yeh will?" he asked her, as she clung to him. "Yer...yer sure abou' this?"

"I'm sure about you," she told him softly. "I love you, Gutsy Smurf. I love you so much sometimes it hurts...and...and I want to spend forever with you, too...because I trust you...I trust you not to hurt me, and I trust you to love me, and I trust you to protect me and listen to me if I need you to...and if you can promise to do those things for me, I can promise to be yours forever, and to be whatever you need me to be."

Gutsy couldn't believe his ears. She was agreeing...she was _accepting_... "Ah promise to do all tha' an' more," he told her, hugging her back tightly. "Ah love yeh, Aiko...Ah love yeh so much... Yeh've jus' made me the happiest Smurf tha' ever lived."

She clung to him as tears of happiness slowly began to fall. "I will always love you. I will always be there for you, _ravu_..._Itsumo, soshite itsu made mo watashi no kokoro to tamashī de, mai ravu_."

"Ferever and always in me 'art and soul, my love," he mimicked back to her, feeling his heart swell with love. "_Always_."

They stayed that way until the sky was almost dark. "C'mon," said Gutsy at last, gently pulling her to her feet. "We ough' ta be gettin' back...they'll be wonderin' where we are..."

Aiko nodded, clinging to him. "Alright," she murmured softly. "Whatever you say, dear one."

Gutsy gently took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He smiled at her warmly as she blushed deeply and looked away. "Hey." He gently nudged her chin. "Look at me."

She obeyed hesitantly, her ice eyes gleaming with embarrassment. "It's silly," she said at last. "I'm blushing."

He grinned slightly. Aiko was right; she didn't usually do that. But he smiled at her. "It's cute," he told her honestly. "Ah think yeh look lovely when yeh blush."

"You would," Aiko mumbled. But she smiled, then kissed him. "I love you."

"Ah love yeh more."

"Not possible."

He laughed, a barking, dog-like sound. "God, Ah love tha'."

"What?"

"You. Always provin' somethin'."

"It's true," she muttered, embarrassed.

"Wha'ever yeh say, love."

* * *

When they arrived back in the village, they found that dinner was still being served. Gutsy lead Aiko where Greedy was eating. She shook slightly as her own bout of nerves kicked in.

Gutsy pulled her close, and she seemed to calm slightly. His grip reassured her that he was there and there was nothing to be worried about. She bit her lip and looked down as Greedy glanced up and smiled. "Hey, guys! Finally decided to turn up and eat something, eh?"

"Yup," Gutsy said, holding Aiko protectively. "Time got away from us."

"I hear that," Greedy nodded sagely, handing them dinner. "Here ya go. Enjoy, lovebirds!"

Aiko jumped slightly and Gutsy laughed lightly. "'E always calls us tha', remember?"

"Oh...yeah...I forgot," she said, slightly defensively.

"'Appens all the time, love. Don' worreh about it."

They sat at the usual table, and Aiko trembled slightly. She was not ready for this. She pressed herself closer to Gutsy. He glanced down at her, then kissed her head. "Relax, love. Everythin's alright. Yer safe, Ah'm here. No smurf's gonna 'urt yeh."

"I can't do this," Aiko whispered to him, her fear becoming worse.

"Ah'll do the talkin', love. Don' worreh." Gutsy watched as she trembled with fear, then pulled her to him tightly. "Do yeh wanna get it over wit'?" he asked.

"No...no, let's let everysmurf eat first," Aiko muttered.

"Why don' you eat somethin', then?" Gutsy urged her.

She shook her head. "Too nervous. My stomach won't stop doing gymnastics."

Gutsy gripped her hand under the table and she held his in return.

Neither of them ate much, nor spoke much when Chi, Vanity, Farmer or Hefty spoke to them. Finally, dinner was almost over, and everysmurf was almost ready to leave.

Gutsy stood and gently pulled Aiko up to stand beside him. "Papa Smurf? Aiko an' Ah 'ave an announcement," Gutsy called to the elder.

Papa blinked in surprise, but nodded. "Go ahead, Gutsy, Aiko," he told them.

Gutsy grinned to the crowd. "Smurfs, as yeh all know, Aiko an' Ah 'ave been in a relationship fer a while now. Ah 'ave the extreme pleasure in announcing tha' Ah 'ave asked 'er ta marry me, an' by some miracle, she said '_yes_'."

Chisette squealed. "Ooh, Aiko, that's so smurfy!"

Vanity nodded. "It will be absolutely wonderful, Aiko-dear," he told her.

"Congratulations, shugah," Farmer told her.

"Somesmurf _please_ just let me disappear right now," whimpered Aiko, putting her head in her hands as she tried to block out the attention. She hated this.

"Don' worreh, lassie," Gutsy murmured softly. "Yeh'll be alright. Everythin' is perfect."

"If you say so," Aiko muttered.

* * *

The next day, even Aiko couldn't pretend things didn't need doing. She sighed as she put her face in her hands. _What to do. What the _hell_ to do_.

Finally she slunk out of her small mushroom and tried to be discreet as she made her way to Hefty's. Hefty, unfortunately, did not help in the slightest at this.

"If it isn't the lucky girl!" he grinned at her, and she cringed fearfully.

"Dammit, Hefty, smurf up," she pleaded desperately. "Everysmurf will hear you!"

"So?" Hefty asked, grinning at her. "Getting married. To Gutsy."

"Smurf up, already!" Aiko half-wailed. She looked around fearfully. "Look, I need to talk to your girlfriend, dammit, and I will move you myself if you don't smurf out of the way right now."

"Geez," Hefty said, moving so Aiko could scurry into the mushroom. "Are all brides-to-be this crabby, or is that just you?"

"Smurfit, Hefty!" Aiko wailed, before marching right up to Chi. "Alright, I'm gonna make this quick because I want to hit your smurffriend. You are the Maid of Honor, okay? I could get Smurfette to do it, but we're not really that close, and Vanity's a guy, so I'm not sure he would-"

"Do ya mean it?" asked Chi excitedly.

"Yes, yes, sure," Aiko moaned. "Just don't do anything to embarrass me, okay?"

"Smurf my heart, don't hope to die," Chi squealed, hugging her. "Thank you SO much, Ai-chan! You won't regret this, I promise!"

"I dunno," Aiko muttered to herself as she scuttled back to her own mushroom. "I think I already do."

* * *

"Grouchy," Gutsy began, "Ah'm gettin' married soon..."

"I hate getting married soon," Grouchy said. "What's that got to do with me?"

"We're practically brothers, you an' me," Gutsy said swiftly. "You an' me, we've been through hell...an' Ah was jus' wonderin'...if yeh'd be me best man?"

Grouchy stared at him. "I... I don't hate being the best man," he said finally.

"So yeh'll do it?" asked Gutsy eagerly.

"Yeah," Grouchy nodded. "Sure, bro...what're brothers for?"

"Thank yeh fer this, Grouchy," said Gutsy softly. "A thousan' times over, thank yeh."

"No worries," said Grouchy in reply.

* * *

Aiko whimpered as she pressed her face to Gutsy's chest. The wedding was in six weeks, and they had hardly any time left for each other. "I hate wedding plans," she whimpered. "I can't handle the stress, ravu!"

"Ah know. It is a bit over the top. 'Wha' flavor cake do yeh wan'?' 'Wha' kinds a flowers?' 'Wha' do yeh wan' fer dinner?'" Gutsy mimicked the many things they'd had to decide over the last few weeks.

"Chi is driving me up a smurfing wall," Aiko muttered. "I'm sick of all that...all that..._preening_..." She shuddered. "And Vanity and Smurfette don't help, either!"

"It'll all be over soon, love," Gutsy promised softly. "An' then this will all be jus' a bad dream."

"I hope so," Aiko murmured.

Gutsy hugged her close. Aiko sighed softly as she started to fall asleep. "_Mai ravu_..." she murmured, before falling under.

* * *

Chisette shook her head. "Aiko, stop squirming!"

"Quit poking me!" Aiko snapped back.

"You're making this harder on yourself," Chi warned.

"I look like a creampuff exploded on a white prom dress!" Aiko snarled. "I hate this!"

"You asked me to be Maid of Honor," said Chi. "And that means we're doing this the traditional way."

"Screw traditional," Aiko muttered. "I'll do what I want."

"Stop being so pessismurfstic," Chi reprimanded. "Gutsy will love this."

"Do not. Say. That."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to be angry with you, and you making perfectly good points does not help in the slightest!"

"Good." Chi stuck another pin in the dress. "Now we hem it a bit..." she muttered to herself. "And fix the sleeves. There. Perfect."

"I still hate it."

"We're still doing it my way."

"So? I still hate it. Get me out of here."

* * *

Aiko glared at Vanity and Smurfette as they picked out makeup and jewelry for her big day. "Traitors."

"We have have your best intrests at heart, Aiko dear," Vanity insisted.

"You'll thank all of us later," Smurfette agreed, pondering a necklace, then tossing it carelessly onto a pile of 'no' jewelry. "To plain," she muttered.

"Don't hold your breath. Wait-scratch that. Go right ahead. Then maybe I'll have some peace."

"You don't mean that," Vanity said absently, comparing an eyeshadow to Aiko's paler blue skin. "Hmm. Maybe not this one."

"I. Hate. All. Of. This." Aiko muttered. She put her face in her hands and moaned. "I wish Kelly were here," she whimpered. "And Katana."

* * *

It was the night before the wedding. Gutsy was not happy. Hefty, Grouchy, Farmer and Brainy had arranged a Bachelor Party.

And Gutsy did not want to go.

"Oy! Smurf off!" Gutsy snapped. "Aiko needs me, and Ah certainly don' need any 'Bachelor Party'. Ah'm excited to be leavin' behind me single days."

"You say that now," crowed Brainy. "But you'll regret it later."

"C'mon, shugah," Farmer agreed. "She kin wait a bit ta see ya."

"Aiko-!" Gutsy began hotly, but it was too late, and he was being dragged away by three other Smurfs.

* * *

Aiko whimpered as her stomach writhed in fear. Damn these nerves!

She closed her eyes and wished Kelly and Katana were there. Her best friend would be such a comfort-and more willing to give Aiko at least some input than Chi seemed to be.

And Katana... Aiko wished her elder brother could walk her down the aisle, like he always said he would...

* * *

_"I love you, Kanna," Aiko murmured, curling closer to her brother. He was fifteen. She, ten._ _At such an age, with such an age gap, difference, whatever one might call it, most siblings would frequently quarrel._

_Not Aiko and Katana. _

_The elder brother hugged his sister in return. "I love you too, Ai."_

_"I love you more than I love anyone else," Aiko told him firmly._

_"You won't always feel quite that way," Katana laughed._

_"Sure I will!"_

_"Nah, Ai. Someday you'll find your soul mate. A person who loves you more than it seems possible. And you'll feel the same way."_

_Aiko pondered that. "What do you do when you find the person you think is your soul mate?"_

_"Usually one starts by dating."_

_"And then what?"_

_"Well, they usually have a wedding, get married, go on a honeymoon, make a life together."_

_"What do you do at a wedding, anyway?"_

_"Someone walks the bride down the aisle, and gives her to the groom. Then they say their vows to each other, and the minister asks if anyone has any objections."_

_"Who has objections at weddings?"_

_"Shelby. Jim."_

_Aiko laughed as Katana named their parents. "And then?"_

_"Then the minister pronounces them husband and wife. They have a reception, go on their honeymoon."_

_"Who's supposed to walk the bride down the aisle, Kanna?"_

_"Traditionally? The dad."_

_"Hell no."_

_Katnana laughed this time. "A brother works just as well. You could tell the church not to let the old bat and her pet fly in."_

_"Hey, Kanna?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If I ever get married-and that's a helluva big 'if'- will you walk me down the aisle?"_

_"Little soon to be thinking 'bout that, isn't it? You're only ten."_

_"Please, Kanna? Pretty please? For me?"_

_"You already know I'll say yes, silly kid."_

_"Yay!" Aiko squealed._

_"Just don't expect me to be happy about giving my little sister away," he warned teasingly._

* * *

_Why wasn't Katana here...?_ "I miss you, Kanna-kun," Aiko whispered sadly. "I don't want to walk down the aisle by myself...I want you to be there..."

* * *

Gutsy moved away as Brainy sloshed more wine into his glass. The others were drunk, but Gutsy was still searching for an out to get back to Aiko.

"C'mon, cuz," Farmer slurred, holding out a glass. "'Ave some wine." He hiccupped, then added, "A li'l won' hur' ya..."

"Ah'd rather not, Farmer," Gutsy said firmly. He stood up, then glared at Grouchy. He was too drunk to do much, but Gutsy wasn't. "Ah 'ope 'ave one smurfuva 'angover in the mornin'," he growled to his best man. "An' be up and ready in time, ya smurfstard. Ah'm gettin' married t'morrow."

"I hate getting married tomorrow," Grouchy laughed. "Say goodnight to Aiko, for me..."

"Smurfstard," Gutsy snarled again, making his way to Aiko's mushroom.

He found that the lights were off. So she was sleeping. "Ah'm sorreh Ah couldn' get away sooner, love," Gutsy murmured. "Bu' Ah'll see ya t'morrow...yeh'll look radiant, Aiko."

He turned to go to his mushroom, the paused. Glancing back, he grinned. "Ferever and always in me 'art and soul. Always, my love."

* * *

_**"WAKE UUUUP!"**_

Aiko jumped at the sound off Chi's voice.

"C'mon, we overslept! We have to hurry! The wedding's in five hours!"

"You need five hours to preen me into a smurfing Barbie doll?!" Aiko yelled at her, furious.

"I was planning on more time," Chi moaned. "Five hours won't be enough...come _on_, Ai-chan!"

"I don't want to!" Aiko snapped, pulling the blankets back over her head. "SCRAM, Chisette!"

"Don't you take that tone with me," Chi snapped, pulling the disoriented Aiko out of the bed and dragging her to the door. "We're getting this done. NOW."

"It's still dark out! You're mad! You're _INSANE_! **_You're-you're-I'll come up with something good, you bitch! Oh, God, I REALLY SMURFING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!_**"

Go on, wake up th whole village," Chi laughed. "Let it ALL out."

_**"DAMMIT, CHI! LET ME GO! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"**_

* * *

Four hours into Aiko's ordeal, she was still being prepped for her wedding. With all the preparation, anysmurf would think they were setting up an OR for a patient in critical condition in desperate need of surgery.

"Here, I finally found a smurfy necklace!" Smurfette squealed, clipping a delicate, silver wolf with tiny amber stone eyes and a red gem at his parted, howling mouth.

"This eyeshadow will look absosmurfly lovely on her," Vanity chimed in, dabbing it across Aiko's eyes.

"Stop squirming, Aiko!" Chi reprimanded, AGAIN.

"Let me up! I'm starving, jerk!" Aiko growled.

"You should have been up earlier," Chi snapped.

"WHAT THE SMURF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! _EARLIER THAN THREE IN THE GOD-SMURFIN' MORNING?!_" Aiko screeched.

"Yes," Chi growled.

"God, I really, **_REALLY_** hate you right now," Aiko snarled.

* * *

After another hour had passed, Aiko was deemed, in Chi's annoyed words, 'Well, suitable, I guess.'

Aiko glared at the Smurfette in the mirror.

Her blonde hair was curled, bouncing with every small movement. A veil was over her face, hiding it slightly in a curtain of white. Her glasses were new ones picked for the wedding; slightly horn-rimmed and bejeweled with tiny blue and white gems.

The dress was puffy, covered in tiny sparkling sequins and beads. The long sleeves hid Aiko's scarred arms from view. She appriciated that much, at least.

Her engagement ring was on her right hand ring finger, sparkling brightly. The wolf necklace gleamed as well.

Chi looked over at Aiko. "Why would Smurfette give you THAT?" she asked incredulously. She moved to take off the necklace, but Aiko glared at her.

"This is my damn wedding, Chisette! I do get SOME say."

Chi shook her head. "You'll regret it, looking back on it," she warned.

Aiko fingered her brother's final gift. "No. I won't."

* * *

Aiko felt her throat constrict with fear. She was really doing this.

_Alone_.

She whimpered.

She tried to concentrate. Gutsy was at the end of this walk. And then, they would say their vows, Papa would pronounce them Smurf and Smurfette, and they could get on with their lives.

Aiko saw Chi and Smurfette begin walking behind Sassette as the Smurfling flung flower petals randomly around the aisle.

She wished Kelly were walking with them.

She wished- Aiko jerked at the touch, and she turned slightly.

There, at her side, was a very faint outline, like-

A soft, loving voice whispered in her ear. "You asked me to walk you down the aisle, little sister. And I promised. Katana always keeps his promises."

* * *

Aiko walked slowly down the aisle. She wondered if her imagination was giving her this surreal moment. She leaned herself slightly she she was closer to her brother's faint form.

When they reached Gutsy, Katana gently removed himself from her arm, and whispered, "_I love you, little sister_," in her ear. Aiko surveyed Gutsy's outfit. He wore a blue kilt, as usual, but this one was more formal. He had on a black formal jacket, amd his hat's usual pom-pom was a bit smaller and more tamed.

Gutsy gently lifted the veil from Aiko's face and smirked knowingly at her. She blushed. She had been pretty loud this morning.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two souls," Papa Smurf began.

Aiko was not interested in this. She focused on Gutsy, trying not to panic as Papa spoke the words.

When it came time to say the vows, Aiko looked directly into Gutsy's eyes. She gazed into the sapphire as she said firmly, "I do."

When Gutsy's turn came, his voice was proud and strong. "Ah do."

"If anysmurf has any objection as to why these two should marry, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." Papa ordered.

Silence met his words.

"Then I now pronounce you Smurf and Smurfette! You may kiss the bride," Papa told Gutsy.

Gutsy gently cradled Aiko's face in his hands. He kissed her gently, lovingly. She returned the kiss, feeling emotion swell up inside of her.

Cheers were heard as they broke the kiss. Aiko looked up at Gutsy, her eyes icy, yet, melted. "I love you," she whispered.

"Ah love yeh too," Gutsy murmured back.

* * *

Gutsy and Aiko were almost suffocated in the madness of the next few minutes. In fact, Aiko felt her stomach tense.

"Are yeh alright, Aiko, love?" Gutsy asked in a worried voice as she whimpered and pressed herself closer to his side.

"I don't feel so good," Aiko moaned.

Gutsy nodded. "C'mon." He began a sort of waltz to Aiko's mushroom. When they got there, Aiko hurriedly unlocked the door and rushed as quickly as she could in a wedding gown to her bathroom, where she vomited into the toilet.

"Are yeh okay, love?" Gutsy asked, shocked and worried.

"I'm fine," Aiko groaned, thanking the fact her dress looked fine, though maybe a bit rumpled. "Just an upset stomach, Gutsy."

Gutsy helped Aiko stand, then led her to the sink where she brushed her teeth.

"Yeh look beautiful," Gutsy told her. "More beautiful than usual."

"I don't like it," Aiko told him truthfully. "I'm not one for makeup and dresses and death-trap heels."

Gutsy laughed, hugging her. "Ah love ye, Aiko."

"I love you more."

"Not possible," Gutsy grinned.

"It totally is," Aiko said as they made their way back to the front door. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before."

* * *

After everysmurf had finished giving the happy couple their congratulations at the reception, it was time for other things. Gutsy and Aiko cut the cake, then shoved it in eachother's faces. Aiko threw her bouqet, which landed in Chisette's surprised arms.

Aiko didn't bother containing her evil sneer at this.

Gutsy twirled with his bride around the dance floor, hugging her close to him. "Enjoying yerself, love?"

"Of course. When I'm with you." Aiko made a face. "I will never dance with Hefty again."

Gutsy laughed, remembering the very recent dance.

"I swear, he tripped me on purpose!"

"Ah believe yeh, love," Gutsy said, smiling.

"Ah, cuz, it's mai turn ta dance wit' yer bride," Farmer said to Gutsy.

"Don't you dare," Aiko told him firmly.

"Sorreh, love," Gutsy apologized as he allowed Farmer to take Aiko's hand.

"Yeh look wonderful, shugah," Farmer told her, grinning down at her as he danced with her.

"I look like a prom night disaster," Aiko muttered under her breath.

"Naw, ya don'. Ya look gorgeous."

"Hmm."

When Farmer finally let Aiko scurry back to Gutsy, she was not pleased. "When will people stop telling me how pretty I am?" she half-wailed to him. "I feel like a poofy, over-glamorized, primed up Polly Pocket doll."

"Wha-?" Gutsy began, confused.

"Human world reference, don't worry about it," Aiko muttered.

"Come on, Aiko," Chisette ordered, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

Again.

"It's time to get you in your 'honeymoon' dress."

"Would you quit doing this?!" Aiko screeched, trying to get away from Chi. "Leave me alone, dammit!"

Gutsy snickered in amusement as Chi pulled Aiko away from him. "Don' worreh, love," he called to her. "She can' do too much damage by 'erself."

As if on cue, Vanity and Smurfette began following them. Aiko shot her husband a glare before going back to kicking and screaming.

* * *

"We're leaving on _Feathers_?" Aiko asked. "Where are we going already?"

Gutsy grinned as he stroked the stork's head. "Not sayin'."

"C'mooon, just a hint?" Aiko pleaded. She was in a light, sea green dress. It looked like a sort of mermaid; slim-fitting and graceful, until you came to the bottom of the dress, where it fanned out like a fish's tail, hiding Aiko's feet under swirling green.

"Nope," Gutsy replied, helping her onto the stork. "Yeh look lovely, by the way."

"At least it's not quite as bad as the creampuff explosion."

Gutsy made a bark-like noise as he laughed. "It was a bit overboard on Chi's part," he snickered.

He climbed up beside her. They kissed once more for the crowd of Smurfs, who cheered, and then Feathers spread her wings and flew into the night.

* * *

Aiko felt her eyes widen as the came to a small inland near the ocean. Feathers began her descent, and Aiko turned to Gutsy incredulously. "Really?"

"A' course, love," he murmured. "Only the best fer Aiko Smurfette."

"You just love that, don't you?" Aiko teased, cuddling close to him.

"Ah adore it," Gutsy said firmly.

When Feathers had landed, they found themselves in front of a large-ish mushroom house. The lights were on; someone must have been here at least early this morning. Gutsy helped Aiko down from the stork. They both patted her and murmured their thanks. Then, without warning, Gutsy picked Aiko up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Thres'olds are part of me job description," Gutsy smirked.

"God, I love you," Aiko giggled.

"I know," Gutsy assured her.

When they were inside and Gutsy had set her back down, Aiko looked around the room. There was a couch and two armchairs surrounding a coffee table to her right, a kitchenette to her left. Across the room, down a hall, were more rooms.

But just next to the hall was an open door, revealing the bedroom. Roses were in a vase on one of the bedside tables, and a few other vases hel other flowers; daisies, daffodils, bluebells...

Aiko felt her heart leap into her throat. "I...I'm going to change, Gutsy," she murmured.

"Alright, love," Gutsy agreed. "Yer suitcase is on the right side of the bed."

She thanked him quietly then turned to scuttle into the room. She closed the door behind her and felt panic setting in.

She couldn't do this.

It was that she didn't love Gutsy. She didn't, in a way, at least, not _want_ to.

But given her horrible, horrible past, how could she?

She whimpered. _Don't be a coward._

She wished her brother was here to give her advice.

No... No, maybe not him. Kelly. Yes, this was Kelly's expertise.

She quickly slipped out of the 'Mermaid Gown', as she called it, and into her pajamas; ratty pajama bottoms like the kinds in the human world, and a camisole. She checked her appearence in the full length mirror.

Ugh, too much make up. She went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and washed her face. When that seemed better, she surveyed her jewelry. Well, she would probably take it off now. She set the two rings on her bedside table beside the roses, and then gently removed her wolf necklace.

She watched the tiny wolf swing slightly from left to right. "I love you, Kanna-kun," she whispered. "Thank you."

She slowly crept outside to find Gutsy on the couch. He was drinking a glass of wine. "Ah never got you any," he said apologetically. "Ah know yeh don' like alcohol. Ah could get yeh somethin' else, if yeh want..." he trailed off.

"No, it's fine," Aiko assurred him, sitting beside him. She felt a hint of pride at keeping her voice even and her face set. The same couldn't be said for her shaking hands, though.

"Aiko, love?" asked Gutsy, noticing it. "Are yeh alright?"

"I'm fine," Aiko lied.

"Aiko,Ah can tell somethin' ain't right wit' yeh. C'mon, please tell me wha's wrong."

"I...I guess I'm just nervous."

Gutsy put an arm around her shoulders. "'Bout wha'?"

"Um...it's stupid. Don't worry about it."

"Ah can't stop worryin' 'bout it if yer still worryin' 'bout it," Gutsy told her.

"I...I'm just nervous about...the '_first_ _time_' part," Aiko admitted in an ashamed voice.

Gutsy set his wine on the coffee table and quickly pulled Aiko closer to him. he moved her slightly so they were lying across the length of the couch with Aiko lying across Gutsy's chest. "Hey...hey, it's okay, Aiko," Gutsy promised.

"N-no, it's not," she whimpered, her voice quivering. "I-it's embarrassing, and I d-don't want you to be upset with m-me-!"

"Hey, hey," Gutsy whispered. "I'm not upset wit' yeh. Ah understand, Aiko, Ah promise."

"W-what?"

"Ah know yer father an' tha' smurfstard Seth did some 'orrible things ta ya, an' yer bound to be nervous. An' Ah don' wan' ta do anythin' tha' makes yeh nervous, love." Gutsy held her close as she cried into his chest, fear seizing her as she allowed herself to finally let the emotions out.

"Shh...shh, love," Gutsy murmured, rubbing his mate's back as she clung to him. "Ah know, Ah know. Shh. Ah love yeh... Ah'll never 'urt yeh, love... Ah'll never let anysmurf 'urt yeh..."

* * *

Gutsy looked at Aiko. She had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. He stroked her hair, wincing as he looked at the scars across her arms.

What sort of parents hurt their daughter like this?

What mother liked watching her baby bleed to death before her?

What father would put his daughter through such terror, pain, and misery just to satisfy his own sick pleasure?

He gently kissed Aiko's forehead, then carefully picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Goodnight, Aiko," Gutsy whispered. "Ah love yeh."

In her sleep, Aiko smirked slightly.

* * *

Sometime in the night, while Gutsy slept, Aiko awoke. She smiled at her gently sleeping mate, then moved in the bed so she was hugging him as he slept. She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, Gutsy," she whispered. "Sleep well. _Itsumo, soshite itsu made mo watashi no kokoro to tamashī de, mai ravu."_

* * *

**Well, I'm done now. I love Aiko and Gutsy so much! ...Even though it doesn't always seem like I do.**

**I do abuse her a smurfuva lot.**

**Anywho, I would love reviews! Please?**

**And just so everyone knows, this** _**is **_**a prologue to my collaboration with SmurfyFriend, _Perfection_.**

**Once again, Chisette is entirely SmurfyFriend's property. I asked for her permission to use Chisette and she gave me permission.**

**SmurfyFriend is also known as dragonmastrcrashrokz on deviantART.**

**Aiko Smurfette is my personal property.**

**Smurfs, once again, belong to PEYO.**

* * *

_**~YinYangofthePeaceCircle**_


End file.
